In known chip card readers frequently a downward movement is provided between the chip card and the chip card reader when the chip card is inserted into the reading position so as to provide a good engagement between the contact elements of the chip card reader and the contact zones of the chip card. Such chip card readers require mechanical means to provide for said downward movement. For other applications a chip card reader might be sufficient which does not use such a downward movement but uses sliding contact elements so that said mechanical means for providing the downward movement for the chip card is no longer required. Examples for such chip card readers can be found in the following documents: EP 0 366 513 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,273 and DE-A 39 31 506.
Chip card readers of this type typically use a contact support constructed as a frame, and an endposition switch serves to indicate the arrival of the chip card in the reading position. The endposition switch is either closed or opened upon arrival of the reading position. An endposition switch which closes in the reading position is called a "closer" or closing means, while an endposition switch which opens in the reading position is called an "opener" or opening means.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a chip card reader without the downward mechanics wherein next to the reading contact in the frame of the chip card reader an endposition switch is positioned which can be designed in an easy manner both as an opener and a closer.
The endposition switch should also be designed in such a way that it can be positioned in the frame in an easy manner. Further, it should be possible to use only a minimum of switching contact elements regardless wether an opener or a closer is used. Further, an excellent contacting between the switching contact elements of the endposition switches is aimed for.